


When You Argue with an Archangel

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Gabriel, Cat Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Gabriel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moose Sam, Possessive Gabriel, Squirrel Dean, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was just having a drink at the bar. It wasn't his fault the girl needed advice. Sam was just watching the discovery channel. Sam didn't know why Gabriel was angry. Why does this always happen to him?<br/>...or in which Gabriel is about to go through a mating season and he is feeling territorial. Because it is rare to see a Trickster share, but what is an Archangels, it belongs to that Archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Argue with an Archangel

Sam was happy.

This was rare for the young hunter. He still hunted, still got thrown into bookshelves, still rode in the Impala, still ate salads, but what was different, was that he had Gabriel. 

Gabriel was everything that Sam wanted, he was into cuddles (and Dean  _did_ catch him snuggling), he was able to keep up with Sam's lip, he understood that fun was fun. Gabriel loved handing out justice to those who deserved it and that was what Sam was going to do. Training to be a lawyer and having a Trickster-Archangel by your side was a pool of learning and knowledge. 

Every now and again, Gabriel would whisk Sam away to deal with Trickster things. At first Sam didn't want to do it, human crimes were for humans to deal with, but Gabriel showed him one time that some people would never be caught.

_Sam and Gabriel were in a court room. On the stand was a malnourished girl no older than thirteen telling her story of being kidnapped and raped. Sam clenched his fists in anger when the lawyer began to defend the rapist._

_A day later the rapist got off with parole._

_"See Sam, he will just end up doing it again. He has too much power that he can hold over his friends and enemies." Gabriel explained in a hushed voice. "I don't punish the innocent. I don't punish those who get punishment from the law, I punish those who will get away with what they do. I punish people like this man, to people who bully in high school."_

_Gabriel waited. He offered to send Sam back to the motel they were in, but Sam understood._

_"Okay." Sam said._

Later that day the rapist was found in his basement locked in a refrigerator. There was no sign of a struggle, it was as if he just walked in the fridge and died.

Gabriel taught Sam too. He told Sam stories of being a pagan god, stories of biblical times, but he taught Sam about Law. If Sam walked into a court, he could hold his end and put someone behind bars if it was a small case.

"Why do you need classes when you have me? The Archangel of Justice." And that was how Sam was beginning to learn.

Gabriel made Sam happy.

But Sam also made Gabriel happy. Gabriel had a place to call home since forever. Gabriel never settled down, neither did Sam. Both of them ran from home, and then returned when family needed them too. Both of them are involved in the Law. Both of them are a bit messed up in the head.

But they balance each other. 

And they were both elated to know that Dean and Cas finally pulled their heads out of their asses and got together in bed. 

The God-squad was not on this hunt, they were off doing something angelic, whatever that meant. So it was just like the old days, just Sam and Dean. 

It seemed like a simple vampire hunt. From what they could gather from the bodies, there were only two or three vampires that needed to be put down. They went to one of the bars in town to see if they could find one of the vampires.

Dean stopped flirting with the women when he got with Cas, and Sam was never one to flirt to begin with. A woman walked up to Dean and batted her eyelashes, Dean politely told her that he was in a relationship and she said whoever he was with was a lucky person. 

An hour after looking for a vampire, a girl sat next to Sam. She wasn't looking to flirt, she just sat down and ordered a beer. Sam looked at her and offered a smile, she returned it weakly and took a swig of her beer. He noticed the hand shaped bruises on her arms. He immediately thought that it was from the vampires and was about to ask, until a glimmer caught his eye.

On her neck was a simple gold chain and on the gold chain was a larger class ring. Sam huffed a laugh and said to her quietly,

"You know the drinking age in America is twenty-one right?" The girl choked on her beer and looked at him. She sighed, set the beer down and asked,

"What gave it away?"

"The class ring." Sam said pointing his beer at her chest. She sighed and put the ring under her shirt.

"So you ganna sell me out?" She was looking at the floor.

"No. But you can tell me what happened if you want." Sam offered. He flagged the bartender and asked for an order of fries. The girl looked at him like he was insane and remained quiet until the food came out. Sam pushed the fries to her, she looked at them as if they had been drugged.

"I have a boyfriend. I'm just giving you food." She looked at him, Sam took a fry and ate it, proving his point. She gave a weak thanks and began to eat the fries. In between bits she explained that her home life was with a drunk mother, an absent father and an abusive boyfriend. She told him about her slipping grades because of the two jobs she has, and how she only has enough money to afford to eat one meal every other day. 

Sam never judged her, and never said anything while she talked. Dean left twenty minutes before Sam did. The girl finished her story when the last of the fries had been consumed.

"...and I have no idea who you are. I have no idea why I am telling you my crappy life story." She sighed and began to reach for her wallet. Sam stopped her and reached for his. He pulled out a twenty to pay for the food and tip, and then gave the girl a hundred dollars. 

"Sometimes you just need to talk."

"I can't take this." She said looking at the money. Sam stood and said,

"Well if you don't take it then it is going to end up going to the bartender. Use it wisely, and kid, don't give up." Sam squeezed her shoulder and walked out of the bar. He was half way to the motel when he heard,

"Whoever your man is, he is lucky." He turned and saw the girl wave at him. Sam smiled and waved back. He opened his own motel door and was greeted by an angry looking archangel. 

"Hey babe." Sam offered as he shrugged off his shirt. 

"Don't 'hey babe' me Winchester." Gabriel snapped. Sam flinched. He took a step towards his mate. 

"What's wrong, Gabe." Sam said in a small voice. Gabriel snarled and pushed Sam back. Sam stumbled and rammed his hip in the table.

"You know exactly what is wrong Samuel." Something was really wrong is Gabriel was referring to Sam with his actual name. Sam knew the last thing he needed to do was argue. Sam lowered his gaze to the floor, like you would do to an animal. Sam was trying not to challenge Gabriel, but in doing so, Gabriel thought that he caught Sam red handed.

"I knew it. You were going to sleep with her." Sam's eyes shot up and he rushed to the angel. 

"Woah, that is not what happened." Gabriel was not looking at Sam. Sam pulled Gabriel into a hug, or tried to.

"I don't want your pity hug." Sam reached out and grabbed Gabriel. Sam wrapped his arms around the shorter angel and squeezed. Gabriel could smite Sam with less than a though and Sam was either stupid enough or smart enough to embrace the angel. 

"That was not a woman, Gabe." Sam said into the golden hair. "She was seventeen, and she was drinking her problems away. I offered an ear, nothing more, well...I did give her food and a hundred dollars, but nothing more." Gabriel was still angry. He did not like to share.

"That was all?" He asked. Sam squeezed Gabriel harder and breathed in his scent.

"Yes. Now let me get you some apology candy." Gabriel perked up and pulled out of his hug. Sam picked up Gabriel and kissed him hard. "And I will never  _ever_ leave you for someone else."

Gabriel smiled and bit Sam's ear. "Better not moose. Now I am coming with you."

*

It was about midnight when they walked into the grocery store. No body was there. Sam and Gabriel made their way to the candy aisle and Gabriel began to fill it up with fun sized candy bars. They then walked to the first aid aisle and picked up some gauze for the first aid kit in the Impala. Sam then insisted that they had to get an apple for Sam.

"I guess moose need to eat moose food." Gabriel muttered as they walked over to the other side of the Grocery store. There they were greeted by a familiar face. Gabriel bristled as he saw the girl that Sam helped out. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and walked up to the apple section. Sam threw two green apples in when the girl said,

"Hey." 

"Hello again." Sam said as he squeezed Gabriel's hand. Gabriel offered a smile and the girl greeted him as well with a slight head bow. Gabriel was taken aback. It was a rare gesture that humans didn't do in this country, or anywhere. Gabriel relaxed sightly. 

Whether the girl knew that she technically bowed or not was not know to Gabriel, but she showed him respect, not because he was an Archangel-Trickster, but because she respected him.

"My name is Penny. I never gave it to you in the bar." She said. 

"I'm Sam and this is my boyfriend Gabriel." Sam introduced. Penny walked closer to the couple and looked at Gabriel.

"You definitely scored." She smiled. Gabriel kissed Sam on the cheek and said,

"I know. It is rare that one can tame a moose." Penny laughed at that and she picked up a yellow apple and put it in the basket. Gabriel saw an empty bag and asked before he could stop and think.

"Why do you have an empty bag of deli cheese." Sam elbowed the Archangel and glared at him. Penny laughed and said,

"Oh it's nothing. Truth is, I ate it. But I'm still paying for it. Just now with an empty bag, not filled with dairy product." She shrugged and looked at their basket. "Lemme guess, sugar for the sugar addict, moose food for the moose and gauze to tie your stomachs?" 

The couple laughed and walked to the checkout. Sam dumped his basket on the convener and then Gabriel took Penny's and dumped it out at a different register.

"No way." She protested. 

"I'm doing this." Gabriel protested. Why did he feel the need to help this human was beyond him, but he wanted to. The cashier began to ring up Penny's food, ignoring the squabble. 

Sam got a weird look, but he paid for the candy, gauze and apples. He watched as the human and the archangel argued on who was paying. 

"I got this." Gabriel said.

"No. I just got my check. I'm not letting you pay for me when your boyfriend payed for me earlier."

"I'm an Angel of the Lord." Gabriel protested. Pulling out the big guns did not deter this human.

"Yeah, and I'm a human PMSing teenage _girl_ whose Irish. I am more stubborn then you will ever be, angel." Gabriel took Penny's card and handed his to the cashier. Gabriel held Penny's plastic above his head and Penny  glared at him.

"Yeah, real mature for an Angel of the Lord." She muttered. Sam was trying really hard not to laugh as Gabriel was getting his ass verbally handed to him by a human teenager at midnight in a grocery store.  The transaction went though and Penny was given her card back. They walked to Sam.

"Thanks." She said as she hugged Gabriel quickly. She then hugged Sam and said to him, "Thanks for what you said, Sam. Meant a lot." She smiled, waved and left.

Gabriel pinched Sam's ass and said, "I did not get my ass verbally handed to me by a human." Sam burst out in laughter and said,

"There are very few people that are as stubborn as you, she is one of them."

"Fine, moose you are right. But I am tired and we are going to watch a movie."

"Which movie?"

"A new Disney movie. One that is all Trickster."

"Which one?"

"Frozen." Gabriel laughed when he say Sam's face. "Come on moose, a talking snowman. A girl with ice powers, a man with a reindeer? What about it doesn't scream Trickster."

"Really? You want to watch a Disney princess movie?" Sam wasn't sure if Gabriel was being serious or not.

"Dead serious. I want to watch it with my snugly moose." Sam sighed and just hugged the Archangel close.

They did end up watching Frozen and Gabriel ended up braiding Sam's hair when he fell asleep.

*

Gabriel was off with Cas trying to fix heaven a day after the Penny meeting. Sam had a moment to himself and he turned on the T.V. He had decent cable and the first thing that was on was the Discovery Channel. Sam started to pull out the braids in his hair. He still couldn't believe that he watched a Disney princess movie. It had been since Jess that he watched a movie from Disney. 

Sam smiled at the thought of Jess, he no longer had a gaping hole there. 

"Sammy, I got you food." Dean said as he entered his room. Sam got up and took a fork to the eggs that Dean had gotten him. The T.V. was still on as Sam and Dean ate. "Sammy look, it's your girl friend." Sam looked at the T.V. and saw a picture of a female moose. That was the moment shit hit the fan.

A flutter of wings signaled the angels return. 

"What the hell is this?" Gabriel asked. He was all serious and Cas retreated to Dean. Sam looked around the room and said,

"Breakfast?" Sam said slowly. Gabriel looked at the three of them and walked out of the door. Sam got up to follow him.

"Sam wait-" Cas warned but Sam was out of the motel as he ran to Gabriel, who somehow made it into the parking lot. Cas and Dean weren't far behind.

"What the hell Gabriel?" Sam half shouted to the angel.

"You were looking at her." Gabriel retorted.

"Penny? We went over-"

"No Sam, the moose." Gabriel's eyes were beginning to glow. Sam opened his mouth in confusion and then he put it together.

"From the T.V.?"

"No Sam, from outside."

"You do know that I am not an actual moose right?"

"As if it would be different if you were."

"It wouldn't Gabriel. What is wrong?" Sam and Gabriel were shouting and getting closer to each other as the shouting continued. 

"You know what? Your right." and before anyone could react Gabriel snapped his fingers. A silver cloud wrapped its way around Sam. Dean was running and cursing at Gabriel. Cas grabbed Dean and began to pull him back. "You want some too? Fine!" And Gabriel snapped again. A cloud of blue smoke circled around Cas and Dean. The smoke dissipated from Sam to reveal an actual grown moose.

"This won't do." Gabriel shouted as he eyed the animal with his mates soul. "I'm tired of being taller than you." Gabriel snapped again and silver smoke returned to wrap around the grown moose. Gabriel looked at where Dean and Cas were standing and saw a sleek black cat with blue eyes and a squirrel. Gabriel sneered as he then looked at the baby moose that was Sam. "You three forget that I am an Archangel. And you will do well to remember." and with that Gabriel left with a flutter of wings.

"Sam." Dean tried, but all that came out was a squeek. He looked and saw that he was about an inch off of the ground and he was next to a blue eyed cat.

_Gabriel seems to be upset._

_How the hell are we talking?_

_The bond. You cannot talk to your brother._ Cas explained. Sam was a fluffy actual moose. He was about three feet tall, and he looked young. Suddenly a car honked and Sam took off. 

"SAM!" Dean tried again. He tried to run for his brother but Cas pounced on his hunter mate.

_Dammit Cas. Put me down._

_No. Gabriel is angry and Sam in that form is scared. If you go running for him you will be crushed by a car._ Cas carried Dean up to the opened motel door. Cas sauntered in and pushed the door closed with his head. 

 _What the hell is with Gabriel?_ Dean asked when Cas put him down.

_Gabriel is in heat._

_Like an animal?_ Dean said in anger.

_Human females go through a menstrual cycle. Angels have them too. It is rare that an angel ever has one. You cannot be angry at him._

_You are a cat! Sam is a baby moose! I'm a fucking squirrel!_

_And Gabriel feels that we have threatened Sam._

_Sam is a baby moose! Wait. What if Sam gets hit by a car, or someone tries to hunt him._

_Gabriel would not allow his heat to interfere with protecting his mate. I think this is the first heat that he has had since he came to earth. We would have felt it._

_So Sam is a moose for how long?_

_Until Gabriel comes to his senses._

_Shit._

_Indeed._

*

Sam ran the moment he heard that loud noise. Why was he a moose? An actual moose? What the hell? Oh Crowley would have a field day if he knew this happened. 

Sam ran past the road and just kept running. But why the hell did Gabriel turn him into an actual moose? What the hell was wrong with him?

Sam was in the thick of the forest before he stopped running. He looked around (the blind spot was infuriating) and he saw a path. He looked down and smelled it. It smelled familiar, he began to walk towards the scent. He had no idea what would smell familiar here, but he kept walking.

He literally stumbled onto a house. It looked like the roof was about to fall off and the windows were boarded up. He began to walk closer to the house with caution when he heard shouting. He ran back into the thicket of bushes and watched as a black haired woman got in a car and drove away. The next person to walk out was Penny.

"Fine leave! See if I care. Be just like dad and leave me here!" She shouted as the car speed down the dirt road. Penny sat down on the step and brought her knees to her chest. Sam, with his improved hearing, could hear her cry. He emerged from the bushes and walked over to her in silence. He was standing next to Penny when she noticed something.

She yelped away from Sam wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her arm.

"A moose. An actual moose." Sam stomped his hoof in an annoyed agreement. Fucking Gabriel. He looked at Penny. She reached her hand out and Sam put his face in her hand. Penny gave a hysterical laugh and said, 

"Where is your mama?" Sam looked at her, he needed her to pray to Gabriel this way he could be human again. "She leave you too?" Sam shook his head from side to side. Penny retracted her hand.

"That was a human movement." Sam stomped his hoof in agreement. Penny got up and began to pace.

"A moose."

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

"Moose."

"The breeze."

"The anger." She stopped her pacing and looked at the moose.

"Sam?" Sam was beyond relived. He thought he was going to have to jump through hoops to get her to understand, but she did it in a matter of seconds.

"So your mate is the Archangel Gabriel?" Sam stomped again.

"And he is pissed at you?" Sam stomped and chuffed.

"Okay. Follow me. I cant get you in the house and I think Gabriel would be pissed if you broke a leg trying to get up the stairs." Penny walked around the falling house and behind it was a barn. She walked up to a stair case and climbed it. Suddenly a bale of straw fell from the hole she climbed up. She jumped down and picked up the bale.

Penny walked into a large stall and cut the bale with a knife. She then pulled apart the flakes and shook the straw. Once the bedding was set she pointed to it. Sam walked in the stall and folded his legs. He flopped his body on the cold stray. Penny brought a large bucket of water to Sam and set next to him. Sam drank the entire bucket.

"That was eight gallons Sam. I used to have horses here that I would take care of. I have taken care of a few foals, not that you are a horse...but you get what I am saying, or your not." Penny left and came back with another full bucket of water. She put it a little further away from Sam. She left again. When she came back she had foal blankets in her hands.

"I need you to stand Sam." Sam stood up and stumbled. Penny was there though. She put the plaid blanket over Sams body. She then reached between his moose legs, and Sam jumped. "Sorry. But you could freeze. I'm going to put two on you and then get a heating lamp." She then reached under his belly and clipped it. Penny walked and Velcro-ed the front together. She repeated the process  with another blanket, but she stopped.

Sam stomped his hoof twice in question. She reached under his first blanket and felt his shoulder. 

"You have a brand." She shrugged and then Velcro-ed the second blanket. She walked out of the stall and scaled the outside of the stall wall and plugged a lamp in. The red light felt amazing and Sam began to lie down. Penny came back a final time with a pale of mush.

"It's hot brand mash. You need to eat constantly if you are anything like a colt. Eat this, its like oatmeal. I'll go call your boyfriend and tell him to get his shit together." Sam sniffed the mushy substance and opened his mouth.

It was warm and like oatmeal, just like she said. He began to eat the slop and felt a crispy cube.

"Apple vitamins. They will help you stay warm and digest." Penny pat the baby moose and walked to the door. She closed it and put a blanket over the iron bars. "The blanket is to keep the warmth in."

*

What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he turn Sam into a moose, a baby moose. Why did he change Dean and Cas too? Why did he nearly rip off that Penny girls head when he saw Sam touch her at the bar, and then saw her again at the grocery store. 

Why was he so pissed. He hasn't felt this way since...

Heaven.

"Shit." Gabriel stood up from his apartment. He took off his shirt and brought out his wings. The golden wings were dripping with slick. He looked at his bed and saw that he had some of Sam's shirts and the pillows were arranged in a circle. Gabriel had made a nest.

And Gabriel was in heat.

He put his wings back and grabbed his shirt. He put it back on. He hadn't been in a head since before the War. He was in Heat. That would explain his territorial behavior with Penny and Sam. But Sam and the T.V.? Sam was going to kill him if Cas managed to convince Dean not to kill him first. He was hit with a memory.

Penny. He bristled when he saw her, those were his wings. He felt honored when she bowed her head to him. He accepted her. He wanted to pay for her food, when she denied him that right he pulled rank on her. 

Sam accepted Penny as a friend and in a way, into their flock. Dean and Sam didn't know it, and it was unclear if Cas did, but Gabriel thought of Team Free Will as his flock. When Sam comforted Penny, in angelic behavior, he began to initiate Penny into the flock. And unknown to Penny she bowed her head and unconsciously submitted to Gabriel. Then Gabriel hugged her.

"Oh Shit." Penny was part of the flock now. Sam introduced, Gabriel accepted. Gabriel wondered why he felt the need to feed her, but now he knew.

He needed to find Sam.

 _Gabriel?_ He sheathed his wings. It was rare for humans to think of him this time of year. And it did not sound like one of his siblings, it did not sound like Sam or Dean.  _I don't even know if this is working..._ Gabriel had no clue who was praying to him. He didn't know why he cared either, he never responded to foreign prayers.  He heard the person praying sigh.

_Get your ass down here. It's Penny._

That would explain why he cared. He looped into the prayer and flew. 

*

Gabriel landed in a broken down home and in the center of it was Penny. 

"Welcome to my house. Sit." Gabriel could smell the pheromones coming from Penny. She smelled pissed. 

"I don't-" 

"You do actually. You will make the time to explain." Penny's seventeen year old body walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and passed one to Gabriel. Penny sat on one of the chairs. 

"Look I can talk to you while you stand, or while you sit. But I am going to talk to you." Gabriel eyed the humans soul. She was afraid, sad, but she was telling the truth. Gabriel sat down. Penny took a sip of her water and said,

"Why didn't you tell Sam you were in heat?" Gabriel was stunned into silence. "Don't look at me like that. I recognized the actions." Gabriel arched his brow. Penny sighed. "You imposed yourself on Sam, claiming him as your mate. You flared your wings when I talked to Sam at first. You then showed your title when you were paying for my food. Then I begin to think about how I felt the breeze when I said hello to Sam. I though of your name and then you said you were an Angel of the Lord. If the Bible is true then you are the Archangel Gabriel."

"You called Sam your moose last night and then a baby moose appears on my doorstep that shook its head no like a human. Put two and two together to get four and realized two things. One: You are the Archangel Gabriel and Two: you are in heat." Penny sighed and watched Gabriel. "Tell me I am wrong."

This was not how Gabriel expected his day that is for sure, but then again, he doubted that Penny woke up today and thought about challenging an Archangel of the Lord.

"Your right." Gabriel said looking at the floor. Here was a teenage human interrogating an Archangel.

"I know. So why the hell did you not tell Sam about your heat?" Gabriel stood at that.

"I did not know."

"Why did you get mad?"

"I saw him looking at a moose of the T.V." Gabriel said in a sheepish voice. Penny laughed and stood.

"Sam looked so happy when he mentioned you to me at that bar, even if it was just in passing. When he was watching us fight, he couldn't hold his laughter. He loves you." Penny took Gabriel's hand and continued,

"Its not like you can go to Barnes and Noble and pick up a 'How to deal with your Angel mate for Dummies.' You need to tell Sam what is wrong."

"How the hell do I do that." Gabriel began to pace the breaking wooden floor. 

"You can start by turning him back into a human." Penny offered.

"I don't even know where he is. I can't find him in this form." Gabriel looked around. Penny was still smiling.

"Good thing he found me then." Penny began to walk to the door.

"You should have mentioned that."

"I did not know if you knew you were in a heat. Sam is in the barn. Come on." Penny threw on a coat and walked out of the cracked door. She followed the dirt path that lead behind her house and to a broken barn.

"I used to have horses here." She explained to Gabriel. "We would have a foal every now and again. Sam was really cold so I treated him like a foal." Gabriel was still having  trouble comprehending that this human was handling this with such a calm aura. 

"Why are you not afraid?" She snorted.

"I went up against you last night. You didn't hurt me then, so I didn't think you would hurt me now. Plus I figured that if you got to pissed I would just tell you that I knew where Sam was, not that I am holding him hostage."

"Not many humans would react this calmly to finding out angels existed. Most of them would just fall to the ground and beg for forgiveness."

"You have a sugar addiction, you are mated to a human, and you turned your mate into a baby moose. I had a feeling that you are not most angels." Gabriel barked a laugh when she said that.

"I'm actually the demi-god Loki too." He said with a smile. That got Penny to stop, she waited for a second, snorted and said,

"Figures." The reached the barn door and she said, "Sam might be sleeping. Be quiet, he looked scared when I found him." Gabriel nodded and walked into the barn. Penny lead him to the middle stall with a heat lamp and a blanket on it. She unlocked the door and slid it opened.

The moose was wrapped in two plaid foal blankets in the center of the stall, bathed by the heat of the lamp. Sam's soul was okay and was content, despite his form. He walked into the stall and noticed the bran mash. He looked at Penny.

"I am not embarrassed. He ate it. You should be the one who is embarrassed. You turned him into a baby moose." She whispered as he collected the bowl. "I'll be in the house." And she left. Penny was right. He was embarrassed. He turned his mate into a moose and then left. Gabriel sank to the ground and rested his head on the moose's shoulder. With a thought silver smoke circled Sam a third time.

Sam was naked and no longer a moose. Gabriel snapped and Sam was clothed and on a mattress. Gabriel was about to get up when a hand snatched his arm.

"You are such a dumbass." Sam yanked and Gabriel flopped on the mattress. Sam took one of the blankets and threw it over the two of them. Sam  kissed Gabriel's hair. "Next time you go into a heat, tell me."

"How did-"

"I was going to marry Jess. I remember how she acted before, during and after her period. Now let me sleep. Being a baby moose was tiring."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Sam kissed Gabriel's hair and fell asleep. Gabriel thought about how he had an awesome mate and fell asleep too. 

*

Gabriel woke when Penny came into the barn. She stood at the door with a basket in her hand.

"Can I come in?" Gabriel nodded. Penny walked over slowly and placed the basket on the ground. She pulled out two water bottles, two bags of puffed vegetable chips, two sandwiches, an apple and three candy bars. She stood to walk away.

"Penny." She turned to look at Gabriel. Gabriel patted the floor in front of him and Penny sat down. 

"Thank you for taking care of Sam. You have no idea what it means to me. He could have died because of my arrogance."

"It's fine. I would have helped Sam if he came to me as a human anyway." Gabriel looked at the girls soul and asked,

"Did you do it because you felt obligated because we helped you?" Penny did not hesitate to answer.

"No. If I never meet you guys I would have done it anyway. Even if it was just an orphaned baby moose, I still would have helped." Penny sighed and pulled apart a piece of straw before saying,

"I don't really have a religion. I just try to do the right thing because it is right, not because I have to. I try to help people the way I would want to be helped. I hope that answers the question."

"Thank you Penny. But I have something else to tell you." Gabriel told her about how he wanted to smite her, about how she bowed her head and how Gabriel accepted her. She listened and never flinched. He then told her about what they do. The hunting, the monsters, demons. He told her about the Apocalypse and how he died, then God brought him back. He then told her why they were in this town, about the Vampires.

"Ohhh." She nodded. "That would explain the murders."

"You know where the Vampires are?"

"Yeah, I just thought that they were rowdy teenagers." She waited for a moment as if putting pieces of a puzzle together. She smirked at Gabriel and said, "That would explain Roy's blood kink." Gabriel had to cover his mouth to not wake Sam with his laughter. 

"They are about twenty minutes North West of here."

"I'll say it again, you are taking this surprisingly well for a human." She just laughed. Gabriel smiled and squeezed her hand saying, "Welcome to the flock."

*

Sam woke two hours later and the three of them went back to the motel. Dean and Cas were changed back to human form when Gabriel changed Sam back. But when they flew in Dean was on top. Gabriel laughed, Sam nearly hurled and Penny turned and muttered,

"Isn't this just fifty shades of grey." Gabriel laughed and flew the two of them out of the building for the younger angel to reach his climax. When the two of them came out, they looked well sexed but cleaned. 

"Lemme guess, the one in the trench-coat is an angel too?" She asked Gabriel.

"Give the girl a prize." They introduced each other, explained how Gabriel sees the hunters and the younger angel as a flock and how Penny was accepted, how Penny saved Sam and how she was now a Hunter in Training. Dean walked up to Penny and hugged her tightly.

"I like warm hugs." She muttered.

"Frozen." Gabriel announced.

"You saved my baby brother, you are welcome to tag with us." Dean said. 

Penny explained how she knew where the Vampires were. How her boyfriend was one of them and where to find them.

They flew back to Penny's house and she removed a floor board from the ground and pulled out a sniper rifle.

"Dad was a S.E.A.L. before he left and he taught me how to shoot."

"You kill Vampires by decapitation." Sam said. Penny removed a panel in the wall and pulled out a magazine of bullets. 

"Trust me, I'm a good shot. And there are about twenty in that barn."

"I still don't understand how your father was an aquatic animal." Cas said as he looked at the gun. 

Dean explained as Penny lead them to the perimeter. The four males had their blades drawn and Penny sank to the ground and set up her gun.

"You will just piss them off."

"Have some faith." Penny whispered. It was eleven at night and there was no moon. Penny aimed her gun and fired. The bullet went right to the vampires neck and decapitated it. It's body fell from the roof. Penny reloaded her rifle as the angels and the hunters stared at her in surprise. She fired and killed another vampire. Reload...Fire...Repeat.

"How are you doing this?" Cas whispered as he watched Penny put her second magazine of bullets in. 

"Twenty percent skill." She fired and killed her sixth vampire. She reloaded, took aim, fired and killed the seventh. But when this Vampires head fell, it landed on the leader. The leader roared.

"Shit." Penny whispered. 

"Kid, that was amazing." Dean said.

"We will take it from here."

It took them about ten minutes to clear the rest of the nest. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the bodies were gone.

*

Penny decided to stay in her hometown. Her mom got into a drunk driving accident and killer her when she was killing the Vampires. Gabriel gave her a trumpet key chain and told her to pray if she needed help. Unknown to her, he also cleared her parents debt and put a large amount of money into her account. Sam hugged her and told her she should not go to bars. She agreed.

It was the fourth day of Gabriel's heat and he was depressed. He felt bad about what he did to Sam. He ended up locking himself in the bathroom and sitting against the door.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked through the other side of the door.

"Go away Sammy." He heard Sam sigh and walk out the door.  He didn't know how long Sam was gone, but he felt Sam slump against the door and sink to his knees. They were sitting back to back through the door. Then Gabriel heard Sam say,

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Gabriel smiled, stood up and opened the door. Sam was smiling as he wrapped his moose arms around the angel and he said, "How about I groom your wings?"

"I would like that, Sammy." Sam picked Gabriel up and put him on the bed. Sam pulled off Gabriel's shirt and began to massage his back. Gabriel released his wings and thought about his flock. But he mostly thought about his mate.


End file.
